


Tsukishima's Moving Castle

by north_star



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Howl's Moving Castle AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_star/pseuds/north_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yamaguchi Tadashi accidentally angers the Witch of the Waste and is cursed, he sets off to seek his fortune. Howl's Moving Castle AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Whcih Yamaguchi Is Very Overwhelmed

    Yamaguchi Tadashi was never going to amount to much. This was something he had been told since childhood. After all, he was the oldest of three, and everybody knew that the oldest took over the family business and maybe made a decent profit, the middle child learned some sort of trade and lived comfortably and the youngest set off to seek their fortunes. So it was by order of birth alone, that Yamaguchi found himself in the back room of his family’s hat shop, decorating various headpieces on a bright Sunday morning. Everybody else was out on the streets celebrating the recent military victory, waving flags from balconies and drinking to excess. Yamaguchi didn’t mind missing the revel, in fact he preferred to. He’d never been one for crowds and spent the parties his stepmother dragged him to perched in the corner, waiting for it to all be over. All the same, he was a little bitter that he was inside on such a gorgeous day. Normally he’d go out to the park or even the hills outside the city and walk for hours. But the hats had to get done, and he, the oldest child was the only one to do it.

 _Stop being so negative_ he chided himself. _You have to help make ends meet_. _Yachi’s apprenticeship isn’t cheap_.

His sisters deserved the best; both he and his stepmother were in agreement on that, however, the best was not affordable. Yachi, the middle sibling, was away at a Cesari’s, a local bakery, learning the trade, while his youngest sister had been sent out to the country to learn magic.

Yamaguchi thought about how he hadn’t seen Yachi in a while. She was just across town too. _Maybe I’ll go visit her when I’m done with my work. Seeing her will do me good._ The idea of talking with his beloved sister again made him quicken his pace.

* * *

 

Just as Yamaguchi was finishing up his last hat, his stepmother burst into the shop in an explosion of color and noise, followed by a small herd of chattering ladies. Mariko was an excessive and vibrant woman, constantly getting the latest fashions and attending the largest parties. She was always trying to coax Yamaguchi out of the back room of the hat shop, with relatively little success. Today was no exception.

“Tadashi!” She chirped “We’re off to see the parade! Won’t you come with us?”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d prefer to stay here.” Yamaguchi shrugged, looking at the hat he was working on pointedly.

Mariko looked at him skeptically. “Alright dear. But do try to have a little fun sometime.”

Yamaguchi smiled tightly, per usual “I’ll try my best,”

Mariko strolled out of the shop, as quickly as she came in. On the way out, Yamaguchi heard some of her friends chittering about the Wizard Tsukishima.

“I heard he eats the hearts of handsome young men who get too close to his castle,” one whispered dramatically.

“Better keep an eye on your husband then,” The other replied, and then they were out the door.

Yamaguchi had noticed the wizard’s castle, if you could call it that, prowling the highlands above the city recently. It was a hulking metal beast, releasing puffs of smoke so large, that you could spot it even on cloudy days by the large gray steam that followed it everywhere. Everybody was whispering about how Tsukishima ate hearts, preferring those of attractive males. _I suppose I haven’t got a thing to worry about then_. Yamaguchi thought dryly as he put down the last hat of the day. _I’m not handsome at all._

    He resolved to go visit his sister, despite the crowds outside and began to lock up the shop. Before leaving he glanced in the mirror.

He was average height and weight, with tanned skin that was, much to his disappointment, coated in freckles and occasional pimples. His hair was about chin length, and an unruly black mop at that. Most days, when he was working, Yamaguchi just pulled it back in a small ponytail to get it out of the way. He glanced at his worn green tunic and wrinkled brown slacks. He’d never been one to worry much about how he dressed, but suddenly his outfit seemed all wrong. But it was too late to change it now so he just tried to shrug it off. _What reason would I need nice clothes for, I’m inside all day._ He griped as he pulled his worn straw hat onto his head, in an attempt to cover up the mess that was his hair. Despite working in a hat shop, Yamaguchi only wore one hat. It was plain, decorated with a brown ribbon. _Bland and boring, just like you._ His sighed as he locked up the shop and headed out into the street.

    As Yamaguchi rode the trolley downtown, he listened to the conversations of the other passengers. Most were just chatting idly, about local gossip or news stories, but he heard two women whispering about the Witch of the Waste.

“I’ve heard the witch has come back,” one said gravely.

“Oh no,” her friend replied. “Do you believe she’ll stir up more trouble?”

“Most likely,” the first sighed. “She has her sights set on Wizard Tsukishima, and you know his castle has been seen in the hills,”

Yamaguchi hopped off at his stop, trying to shrug off the women’s words as nonsense. There was no way the witch could be back, she’d disappeared into the hills some time ago. Besides, what business would she have with someone like him? Yet the anxiety still lingered.

* * *

 

    Downtown was a flurry of activity. Yamaguchi carefully weaved his way through the crowds packed to see the parade. Tanks rolled down the avenue and soldiers marched in perfect unison, a symbol of their nation’s supremacy. Yamaguchi turned down a small alleyway, since he wouldn’t be able to make it through the throng of people that occupied the usual route to Cesari’s. _I’ll just have to find another route_ he reassured himself. There was no way it could be that difficult.

    Ten minutes later he was hopelessly lost. He’d turned down one side street onto another, and then another, and then another. He wasn’t even sure if he was heading in the direction of the bakery anymore. Just when he was about to turn around and try to make his way back home he bumped into something.

That something smiled down at him. It was a man. A soldier, Yamaguchi assumed, seeing as he was dressed crisply in blue in red. However, the grin on his face was anything but trustworthy.

“Now, did a little mouse lose their way?” He smirked, as Yamaguchi began to slowly step back.

“N-no, I’m fine,” Yamaguchi struggled to sound confident.

“Are you sure? I’d be happy to help you find your way,”

“Really, it’s alright,” The man laughed. And stepped closer. Just when Yamaguchi was ready to turn on his heels and dash, he felt a hand land firmly on his shoulder. A small ‘eep’ escaped him.

“There you are,” A cool voice came from behind him. “I’ve been looking all over for you,”

“Really?” The guard said skeptically, eyeing whoever it was that was behind Yamaguchi.

“Yes!” Yamaguchi chirped, eager to flee the situation as rapidly as possible.

“Well we weren’t done talking,” The soldier was struggling to sound composed.

“Really?” The voice continued “Because it seems to me like you were just leaving,” A heavily ringed finger extended into Yamaguchi’s view, and with a flick of a finger, the soldier was marching away.                                     

An overwhelming sense of relief overtook Yamaguchi. He so rarely left the shop, and even being out here was making him anxious. He turned to get a good look at his rescuer. Before him stood a tall man, at least a head above Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi had to stifle a gasp when he saw him because the man was just so pretty. He had short, cropped blond hair and vivid brown eyes framed by delicate glasses. His slim frame was accentuated by the tight pants he wore and a billowy tunic and cape occupied his upper half. It would have looked ridiculous on anybody else, but it was pulled off amazingly well on him.

“Thanks,’ Yamaguchi choked out shyly, looking at the ground, because there was no way he could look at this man any longer.

“It’s no matter,” the man replied tersely.

“How about I escort you to wherever you’re going? I’ve already gotten so sidetracked today,” He sounded nonchalant, as if Yamaguchi wasn’t worth his trouble.

“I’m just on my way to Cesari’s,” Yamaguchi muttered. “You know, the bakery,” The man offered his elbow to Yamaguchi, and the boy took it, a bit nervously. They walked at a brisk pace, turning corners quickly. Yamaguchi sure hoped his guide knew where he was going. _I should have stayed home._ He thought to himself. This day was turning out to be quite overwhelming. At that exact moment, he spotted some movement out of the corner of his eye. _It’s nothing_ He dismissed it. But then he saw another shift and an oily black blob- there was no way that was even remotely human- came up on their side. The man started to walk faster and Yamaguchi had to move into a jog.

“Tch.” The blond sighed. “Looks like we’re taking an alternate route". They began to pick up their pace, and Yamaguchi clutched his savior’s arm with renewed intensity. More and more blobby creatures appeared on both sides of them, wearing boater hats and hissing. The reached out with inky tendrils in an attempt to grab Yamaguchi. They were on all sides now and Yamaguchi was about to scream when the man leaped up into the air, bringing Yamaguchi with him, mouth open in shock.

    He was flying. Well, flying, wasn’t the right word per say. More like walking. On the air.

“Just move your feet like you normally do,” came a voice from beside Yamaguchi,

“Oh, okay,” Yamaguchi felt slightly nauseated looking down at the buildings below him, yet he couldn’t look away.

They bounced off of roofs and through low lying clouds, Yamaguchi hanging open mouthed all the way.

“You’re actually pretty good,” The blond said to him, as he deposited him on the balcony of Cesari’s.

“I-I” Yamaguchi stuttered, and the mean leaped away, into the crowd below.

* * *

 

“You met a wizard?” Yachi stared at Yamaguchi openmouthed. “You’re so lucky he didn’t try to steal your heart! If it had been Tsukishima, you would have been doomed!” They were sitting on a stack of crates in the back room of Cesari’s. Yachi had come dashing up to the second floor as soon as Yamaguchi had landed.

“He was so kind.” Yamaguchi muttered. “Besides, wizards only steal the hearts of attractive people,”

“Don’t be like that,” Yachi sighed, smacking him gently. “You’re too hard on yourself. Do you really want to be stuck in that hat shop forever?” She rubbed her hands on her apron.

‘”You know how important it was to father,” Yamaguchi replied. “I’m the oldest anyways. I’m perfectly fine.”

“Please do something nice for yourself,” his sister sighed, looking him firmly in the eyes. “Promise me?”

“I-“ Yamaguchi protested, but when he saw the look in Yachi’s eyes he replied with a dejected “Alright,”

“Good,” Yachi grinned.

* * *

 

It was dark by time Yamaguchi got back. He locked the front door to the shop and began to close up. He was about to put out the last of the lights when he heard the familiar tinkle of a door opening.

“I’m sorry we’re closed,” he said without looking up,”

“Are you sure?” A haughty voice said.

Yamaguchi looked up to see a hulking woman standing in front of him. She was dressed in all black and a large black hat adorned her head. Her chin blended into her neck and her face was large and regal. The woman glanced around the shop. “This place is so tacky,” she drawled “But you’re by far the tackiest thing in it,”

“Ma’am, I’ve got to ask you to leave,” Yamaguchi said slowly, hoping the terror in his voice wasn’t showing through. The woman simply clicked her tongue.

“You’re bold, boy, messing with the Witch of the Waste,”

Terror gripped Yamaguchi. The witch? Suddenly the woman sprung forward and went right through him, leaving Yamaguchi in a heap on the floor.

“And best of all, you won’t be able to tell anybody you’re cursed,”

She laughed as she breezed out the door.

Yamaguchi felt sore all over. He looked down at his hands and saw they were wrinkled and knobby. Oh no. He ran to the mirror. His face- was that really his face? Was sagged with age. He poked it, hoping it was some sort of illusion. Oh No. He dashed as fast as he could to the door and found he could no longer run as fast. OH NO. He rushed back to the mirror and stared at himself for a few minutes. “I guess that’s truly me,” he said in a shocked voice. “I supposed I’ve got to make the best of it.” He headed up to his room. There was no point in doing anything when he was so tired. Tomorrow though- he’d head out then.


	2. In which Yamaguchi Talks with a Fire

    Yamaguchi fell asleep quickly that night. He awoke to light streaming in through his window and Mariko banging on his door. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, already feeling a headache forming.

“Tadashi, what’s wrong? The girls downstairs said you’ve been up here all day,” Mariko’s voice rang, overly shrill. _How late was it?_ Yamaguchi thought anxiously as he scrambled for words.

“Please don’t come in!” he called “I’ve got an awful cold and I’d hate for you to catch it!” He was surprised how easily the lie rolled off his tongue.

“You really do sound awful, like some 90- year old man!” Mariko replied cautiously. “I’ll let you rest. I hope you feel better soon!”

Yamaguchi waited until her footfalls retreated down the hallway, and then he got out of bed. As soon as he moved though, it felt like every bone in his body was cracking, and he had so many aches he couldn’t even place where they were coming from. He was even still wearing the clothes from last night. He slowly made his way to the dresser. The mirror confirmed what he’d dreaded: last night really wasn’t a dream. He was still old, and he still needed to get out of here. He pulled together a small bag of food, grabbed a worn shawl and his trusty hat and headed out the door, making sure to avoid running into Mariko or any of the hat shop’s employees.

    It was odd how differently people treated Yamaguchi now that he was old. He was offered hands down stairs and given warm smiles by passerby. He even hitched a ride on the back of an old wagon up toward the wastes. He’d decided that the wastes were the only place he had left to go. He was sure to run into the Witch eventually up there, and besides, his family would hardly recognize him now. Where would he stay? He thought sadly of Yachi’s face, and how he’d promised her that he’d take care of himself. _Sorry_. He thought briefly, and attempted to push the guilt out of his mind.

By mid-morning, Yamaguchi had made it up into the wastes. They had earned that name due to their infertile land and mountainous terrain. Despite its name, the wastes were hardly desolate. Birds and other small animals scurried about and bushes grew abundantly. The hills, however, weren’t doing Yamaguchi’s tired knees any favors. Soon he had to stop at an outcropping to rest and eat some of the cheese he’d packed. “Being old, isn’t all that bad,” he mused out loud “Though I do tire a bit more easily,” He glanced around idly, and spotted a sturdy looking branch poking out of a bush. “That would make a good walking stick,” He grunted as he pulled himself up and headed over to the bush. After a reasonable amount of pulling the stick finally came free. Although, as Yamaguchi could now see, it wasn’t exactly a walking stick. It appeared to be a scarecrow. He was dressed comically, in a worn suit and a top hat which was perched on his turnip head. Even odder was how he was balancing on his own. “Oh,” Was Yamaguchi’s response “Well I suppose you’re off to go find some field to watch,” Yamaguchi turned and headed off. He shouldn’t have been surprised, considering the amount of magic he’d encounter in the past few days, when the scarecrow began to hop behind him. After a few minutes he couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, I’m sure you’re magical, and I’ve had quite enough of wizards and witches,” he cried, in a vain attempt to get rid of his shadow. Much to Yamaguchi’s surprise, the scarecrow simply hopped off.

    Before too long the sun was sinking and the sky became a brilliant pink. However, Yamaguchi discovered that he’d barely made any progress. The city seemed just as close as it had a few hours ago. He plopped down on a rock and tried not to cry. He was lost in the wastes, alone and old. He should have never left the back room of the hat shop. He had buried his head in his palms and was sniffling somewhat miserably when a familiar tapping came from beside him. “Turnip,” He said, looking up tentatively. Sure enough, turnip head was standing next to him, balancing a cane on one of his arms.

“Is that for me?” Yamaguchi sniffed. Turnip head bounced in a way that seemed to represent a nod and dropped the cane next to Yamaguchi. “Thank you,” Yamaguchi stood up. “I’m feeling quite a bit better. If you want to help some more, you can find me a place to rest,” Turnip head took off, and Yamaguchi continued his uphill climb. _Look how silly you were being._ He grumbled to himself. _You’re doing just fine._

Yamaguchi shivered as the wind picked up and a battleship flew overhead. It was a massive beast, spitting smoke and hissing menacingly. Yamaguchi recalled that the prince was missing and the kingdom had put all their resources into finding him. He smelled something too. It was familiar, like burning wood. And it wasn’t coming from the battleship. “Maybe somebody has a fire going” Yamaguchi said hopefully. At the top of the hill was no fire however. Yamaguchi was face to face with Tsukishima’s spitting, hissing, smoking castle. A giant tongue lolled out of its horrifying mouth and scraps of metal clinked as it lumbered along. And there, behind it, was Turnip Head, looking quite gleeful. “That was not what I meant!” Yamaguchi called, but he still felt quite grateful. Tsukishima had to at least have a bed and a fire, right? And, in his current state, he was perfectly safe from any sort of heart-eating. Yamaguchi clambered onto the stoop that passed by him and struggled with the door, losing his shawl in the process. Turnip Head bounced behind loyally, struggling to keep up. “I’m going!” Yamaguchi called “Thanks for all your help!” He took a cautious step inside, leaving Turnip Head behind.

Inside it was warm and murky. Yamaguchi cautiously walked up the steps, kicking up small puffs of dust. He was surprised at how messy it was. Tsukishima seemed like the sort to have a luxurious castle, outfitted with stiff furniture and rich carpets. Instead there was small, humble kitchen and a dying fire in the hearth. “Well I suppose I’ll just sit by the fire,” Yamaguchi mumbled as he made his way over to a ratty seat by the fire. He tossed a few more logs in and settled down. The fire flickered happily, almost alive and Yamaguchi could feel himself drifting off into sleep. “The good thing about being old is that nothing frightens you anymore,” he mused. Then the fire spoke.

“Hey!”

Yamaguchi blinked several times and realized there was a small face in the flames, blue tongue flicking in and out.

“That’s some curse you got on you,” the fire continued.

“What an odd fire,” Yamaguchi murmured.

“I’m not a fire! I’m a fire demon.!” He opened his mouth and spat out a small ember, presumably for emphasis.

“My name’s Kageyama.”

“Oh, I’m Yamaguchi” Yamaguchi sighed. Nothing could possibly surprise him anymore.

“So about your curse,” Kageyama continued. “I could break it for you,” Yamaguchi’s ears perked up. “If you can help me break mine,”

“How would I do that?”

“I can’t tell you!” Kageyama huffed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “But it should be obvious if you look at Tsukishima,”

Yamaguchi sighed. “I don’t know about that,” He could feel himself falling back asleep.

“Please!” Kageyama begged.

“Fine,” Yamaguchi waved his hand, half-conscious.

“Thank you Yamaguchi! You won’t regret this!” Kageyama cheered, sparks leaping off of him in excited bursts. Yamaguchi let out a soft snore.

* * *

 

     Yamaguchi awoke to a clattering as a boy ran around the kitchen. Yamaguchi figured it would be prudent to pretend to be asleep for a bit longer. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the boy threw on a long blue robe and ran to the door, pulling the hood up and making a beard appear. The boy pulled the door open and spoke in a comically deep voice. “Wizard Pendragon’s house.” There was a customer at the door, and the boy took care of them quickly, closing the door behind him and turning to look at Yamaguchi, who was now sitting up in his chair, wide awake. “Hey grandpa, what’re you doing here?” He asked, rubbing his offensively bright red hair.

“He just let himself in!” Kageyama cried, as if it was somehow his fault that Yamaguchi had gotten inside.

“What do you want?” the boy inquired, taking a cautious step closer to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi glance around desperately, looking for something, anything to use as an excuse.

“I’m ah, your new cleaning man,” He said in a rushed voice. This seemed acceptable to the boy, because he nodded and headed to the door, which someone was banging.

“Kingsbury door, Hinata!” Kageyama called and Hinata turned a dial next to the door so that it was now turned to a red panel. Much to Yamaguchi’s surprise, when Hinata opened the door he was greeted with a scene of the royal city, Kingsbury. Just moments ago, they had been in Porthaven. Yamaguchi pushed past Hinata, who was taking care of a customer and out into the street. There was no denying the bustling crowds and brownstone buildings that defined Kingsbury.

“Odd,” Yamaguchi mumbled as he walked back inside. Hinata was done with the customer and was now staring at Yamaguchi as he twisted the knob by the door to green. Yamaguchi pushed the door open and found himself in Porthaven again. Blue led to the wastes. Which meant that black must lead to…

“Only master Tsukishima is allowed to go there,” Hinata chirped, having snuck up behind Yamaguchi.

“Hm,” Yamaguchi replied, deciding it was prudent not to prod any further. He shuffled over to the table, Hinata’s mop of red hair bobbing along beside him.

“So are you a wizard?” he asked.

“Me? No. I’m just an old man.”

“I’m Howl’s apprentice!” Hinata said gleefully. “He’s teaching me all sorts of cool stuff!”

“That’s nice,” Yamaguchi replied absentmindedly as he shuffled through the food on the counter. He grabbed a basket filled with fresh eggs and bacon and a frying pan, and made his way back to Kageyama.

“Only Tsukishima can use the fire!” Hinata interjected somewhat unhelpfully.

Yamaguchi arched an eyebrow. “We’ll see about that.” Yamaguchi trotted over to Kageyama and held the pan over the open flame.

“No,” was Kageyama’s curt reply. He spat up little sparks in an attempt to intimidate Yamaguchi.

“Really? Would wizard Tsukishima like to hear about our little arrangement?” Yamaguchi whispered to the demon.

Kageyama sighed loudly and opened his mouth. “Fine.”

* * *

 

Soon the bacon was sizzling triumphantly and Yamaguchi was cracking the eggs into the pan.

Then the door opened, Hinata let out a loud cry of “Wizard Tsukishima!” and Yamaguchi turned around to see an oddly familiar face. It was the man from the parade. There was no mistaking it, he was even wearing the same clothes. Yamaguchi struggled to hide the recognition on his face, but then remembered that he was old now. There was no way Tshukshima would recognize him.

”This is our new cleaning man, Yamaguchi!” Hinata cheered, leading Tsukishima inside. “He came last night!”

Yamaguchi was suddenly faced with Tsukishima’s bright, piercing eyes. He quickly glanced away. “Pleasure to meet you,” he mumbled.

“He’s tamed Kageyama,” Tsukishima remarked, sliding his cloak off his shoulders. “No one’s ever done that before.”

“He’s out of control!” Kageyama protested, his voice muffled by the pan. “I was threatened.”

Tsukishima just chuckled, a low, deep thing that made Yamaguchi’s heart skip a beat.

“I’ll take care of that,” Tsukishima offered, motioning to the pan.

“You start clearing the table.”

    Yamaguchi’s first meal in the castle was a silent one, with no discussion. Hinata devoured his breakfast with alarming speed and ferocity, while Tsukishima nibbled on a few slices of bacon. Yamaguchi was just about to excuse himself when, out of the blue, Tsukishima remarked “Yamaguchi, what’s in your pocket?”

“Nothing,” Yamaguchi responded, but when his hand reached down into his pocket, he felt a slip of paper. “Oh, what’s this?” he wondered aloud, handing it over to Tsukishima’s outstretched hand. Tsukishima unfolded it and dropped it, as the paper had suddenly been lit aflame. It smoked and hissed on the table, leaving an odd carving of a person catching a star, surrounded by words in a language Yamaguchi didn’t recognize. Tsukishima sighed

“That can’t be good for the table. The Witch of the Wastes is at it again.” He stood up abruptly and headed out the door. “I have work to do.” When he was gone, Yamaguchi noticed that the door had been turned to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again! im sorry this took so long. school an all that junk! i will try to keep updating this regularly, but sorry if im a bit behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
